Five Little Joeys
"Five Little Joeys" is a song from Big Red Car. Anthony narrates this one while drumming. With help from Greg and Jeff on keyboard, and the doctor, Dr. Murray with his line "no more joeys jumping on the bed!". The song was based off "Five Little Monkeys". Listen Lyrics Five little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" Four little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" Three little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" Two little joeys jumping on the bed One fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" One little joey jumping on the bed The joey fell off and bumped its head Called up the doctor and the doctor said "No more joeys jumping on the bed" One silly doctor jumping on the bed He fell off and he bumped his head Called up the joeys and the joeys said "No silly doctors jumping on the bed" Song Credits Trivia *This is the first Wiggles song that Anthony sings by himself. *Dorothy voiced by Blathnaid and Henry voiced by Jeff sing this song together in Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party!. *An instrumental track of this song is played in the photo gallery of the Here Comes The Big Red Car DVD and Karaoke Songs 2. * The Wiggle House version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on February 11th 2018. * If you look closely, you can see that the paintings on the beige wall are the backgrounds used in Hat On My Head. * When the 1995 version fades out, Anthony says something such as "Hey man", or "Hey, ma" in which he was actually met by his mother. * An alternate instrumental drum track is played in Wiggledance! and TV Series 2 episode Imagination. Appearances Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Nonsense Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Series 2 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Re-make songs